Why is always me?
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: What happens when Slade falls inlove with Rae?Rae&BB are together,Slade kills BB.Rae feels hurt n desperate,but Slade has the antidote to her pain.But what will she pay to gain it?Will Rae give in to Slade's pressure?Rated M for graveyards,funerals etc...
1. Dark rainy night I

**Hello! This is my first TT story, I haven't written for Teen Titans before. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you read it and you like it, please REVIEW! I need your comments to know if the story is good or bad, so I would improve my writings skills! **

**This is a very complicated story. Main character, Raven, and please don't flame me for killing BB!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A Dark rainy night. Very dark and rainy Saturday night. The heavy clouds hanging from the sky cried for everything that happened this last day.

Raven was in her room, alone again. She wanted to meditate, to focus on her relaxing thoughts, but she couldn't. She couldn't meditate; she was crying. She wasn't able to stop, she wasn't even willing to. As much as she tried. No matter how hard she tried to stop crying and start meditating, she couldn't.

All the others were together in Beastboy's room. The three left ones. They told her to go join them, but she didn't want to. And she stayed in her room. She kept her tears hardly, but when she run into her room, she immediately run to her bed, closed her curtains and let them drop. The tears went down on her face, starting their journey from the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. These blue eyes sparkling in the darkness; gliding from her diamond teardrops. And all these for what?

This day was the worst the Titans have ever faced. Slade came back again, and the Titans have been beaten. Raven, Starfire and Robin were injured, Cyborg nearly lost all his computer circuits and Beastboy…He was willing to protect her from everyone once again, and…When Slade focused and targeted Raven, Beastboy transformed and became an eagle. He flied and stood in front of her, and Slade's shot hit him instead of his precious Rae. He accepted all the flaming attacks that Slade kept sending against Raven, in order to protect her. Raven was already tired and unable to activate her shield, so Beastboy became her shield. And he paid this decision with his life.

Slade was suddenly gone, and when the smoke vanished, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin saw an unbelievable thing. Beastboy lied in Raven's hands; her magic wasn't enough to save him and…He lifted his head as much as he could, placed a kiss on Raven's forehead and his last words were "Be a brave girl, Rae…"

Raven took him in her arms, his all over wounded body curled in her protective embrace. She didn't want to believe he was gone, she kept thinking that her eyes were tricking her. But unfortunately it was true. Beastboy gave his life to protect her. He saved her but he died. They took him from her as she closed herself in her black circled shield and she flew straight to the Titan's Tower. She immediately went in her room and locked the door behind her. Even though her friends called out her name and pleaded her to go with them, Raven just sat silent, letting her tears run free.

Once she remembered what the day brought, she burst into tears again. Just two days ago, Beastboy and she had their first date. Raven have at last decided to let her feelings control her, and for just once, she listened to what her heart was saying. Still, Raven could remember the smell of the park they went, the smell of the wet flowers around them, the clear view of the blue sky above; no clouds around….

- - - - - - - - ** -**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, this is so small, but I didn't know how to continue without revealing anything….Chapter two here!**


	2. Sweet reminiscence

**Well, in the beginning I planned to form the first and this chapter to one, but I couldn't so I separated them. This one is about something that happened two days before the blackletter day, and Raven remembers it. Enjoy! **

- - - - - - - - - -

_**In Raven's memory:**_

**B**eastboy took her hand and run to a big cedar's side. He sat down and gently pulled Raven's hand, so he made her seat beside him.

"So? Why did you want me to come with you there?" Raven said coldly

"Um…Isn't it obvious, Rae? Can't you see the beautiful scenery around us? The sparkling colors that everything's shining-"

"Not my favorite" Raven cut his sentence

"Dude, c'mon Rae! Can't you just once relax and free yourself? Look around you; don't you feel anything seeing this gorgeous sunset?" Beastboy complained

"If it's just for one time…Ill try to be…meek." Raven said

"Thank God!"

"But you should stop talking; I'd like to watch the sunset in silence…If you please." Raven took of her cloak's hood and stayed silent as the sun set.

Beastboy watched Raven watching the sunset. He wondered, what was so interesting about the sunset that Raven wanted to concentrate on? Except from the fact that it was romantic, of course Raven didn't seem to notice that.

"Um…Raven? Do you mind if I-"

"I do"

"If I ask you whatissoimportantaboutthissunset?" Beastboy asked, choking on his words

"Pardon me?" Raven's eyes opened wide

"Um…I said…What is so important about this sunset…"

"It's just relaxing."

"Oh. I see…" Beastboy said as Raven closed her eyes and, without noticing, she started meditating. "Um….Raven?" he asked

"What is it again?"

"You…You are….You're meditating…"

"What's so strange about it? I tend to do this, you know"

"You promise that you wouldn't tonight! That you would try to focus on what I am doing!"

"I'd prefer to become dr. Light's, Red X's, Slade's, Freak's and Trigon's apprentice, all these together, rather than wasting my attention to your actions, but since I promised…"

"Ok, meditate if you want, but only until I come back. I'll go search for something and I'll be back quit soon, Rae!" Beastboy responded.

"Don't get a rush…"

"Not funny" Beastboy said as he stood up and run to the park's other side. He have hid a Hydritis (blue orchid) somewhere there. He found it and made all the way back as a little sparrow. He went behind Raven and said "This is for you, my baby!"

Raven opened her eyes and turned to face him she was blushing and got ready to hit him, but once she saw the blue flower, she stopped and froze. "Where did you…"

"I asked Robin if he knew what's your favorite flower, though I doubted you would have a favorite flower, but he said you really love blue orchids, he asked me why I ask, I said it was nothing, he said I was acting very strangely, I said that I always do, he said I could go now, and so I managed to find one…." Beastboy said and then stopped to take a deeeeeeep breath.

"And all these just for me?" Raven was surprised

"Yes! Oh my God Rae, HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND?" Beastboy erupted

"Define blind"

"I mean blind, blind and deaf in the same time!"

"You're way too close to-"

"Stop this creepy bullshit! Enough of your creepy phrases! I mean that you want to be blind not to see my love, and deaf not to hear my whispers to you! I know I'm not that handsome as Robin is, or as strong as Slade is, or as generous as Malchior pretended to be, I'm just what my name says, a beast boy, but that's just me! I always hoped that you would love me as I am, but…."

"Beastboy…"

"No. Stop." Beastboy raised his hands "Stop and this time **YOU** will listen to **ME**. I love you Raven. You always complained, saying that you have no one to love you, to take you as you are, but you could never see I was already there for you! I loved you, I love you and I will love you until the day I die. And I'm willing to give my life to save yours, so when I'm gone, you can live happy and find your ideal 'boyfriend'….You are an empath Raven, but you're not an empath enough to see what I hide in my soul, no matter how happy I am in the outside! That's something we have in common. No matter what we show in the outside world, deep down we aren't what we seem to be." Beastboy went closer to her side. He took her hand and looked at her, she was about to cry

"Beastboy…I….I'm sorry…..If that's what will make you happy, know that I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to hurt you, I just…" Raven said

"You don't need to apologize, that's you Raven! You don't need to change the way you are either, because that's what I loved in you. I don't want anyone to take **this** Raven from me. I just won't let it happen" Beastboy leaned forward.

"You will…"

"I mean that I want to be by your side Raven, I want to stand by you and protect you, I want to be…" he said as he raised the little blue flower between their faces. "…With you. All I'm asking is a place in your heart. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You should know then that you already have it." Raven sobbed

"What?"

"You have it. You are in my heart Beastboy." Raven wiped away her tears. "Do you think I would protect you from Blackfire, Slade, Terra, any villain we have faced if I didn't feel something for you? Would I ever hug you after everything Malchior did to me if I didn't love you? Would I ever play stinkball with you and Cyborg if I wanted to stay away from you?"

"Then why did you…"

"Kept trying to avoid you?"

"Yeah"

"I only wanted to be away because I was afraid. If you didn't love me, I would be alone, I would feel hurt and abandoned, and I wasn't willing to put myself through this…So I just…."

"Stayed away" Beastboy continued. "Oh, Raven, why didn't you EVER came to ask me? I was willing to say everything, but you…."

"It's all my fault Beastboy….I promise I'll try my hardest to by worthy…"

"Please don't start crying now….Not now Rae…" Beastboy said. Raven shook her head as she tried to hid her tears, but she wasn't able. They run free.

"Uh, Rae…" Beastboy hugged her. He gave her the flower and leaned forward. "Don't cry my angel. Don't cry…" He whispered and he kissed her.

**End of Raven's reminiscence**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Fiew! Isn't it a little rushed? Oh, if you are disappointed, review and tell me what you didn't like, so I can be able to improve it. Bye!**


	3. Dark rainy night II

**I'VE CHANGED THE CHAPTER A BIT, BECAUSE I HAVE MADE SOME NOTES SOMEWHERE ELSE AND I DIDN'T WRITE THEM IN THERE! **

**Hello my wonderful liking-teen-titans friends! How are you? We here are having 15 or so days for holidays, for Christmas. We don't have Thanksgiving, or Halloween, but our festivals here in Greece are…Oh, silly me, why am I doing so? What do you care about the festivals, you want me to go on with the story, right? Here it is! Chapter three up! Enjoy!)**

Raven closed her eyes and lied back on her bed. She hugged one of her pillows and started looking out of her window. The rainy clouded sky outside was a gorgeous view for her eyes. Raven stood up; the pillow still in her arms. She went close to the window and looked outside. Raindrops fell hardly on the glass. The rain outside seemed like a shelter from her sadness to Raven. She let the pillow drop and went outside. She flew through the walls of the Titans' Tower, levitated for a while and then went on the top of the Tower. She stayed positioned in the middle of nowhere, levitating, thinking of him and letting the raindrops take her over. From somewhere in the city, she could hear on of Evanescence's new songs

"…._And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_… "

Once she heard these words (she knew the lyrics), she started crying again. Everything around her reminded her of Beastboy. The volley web, the ball, the abandoned ball for stinkball, one abandoned shock of his, still smelling….Everything. She didn't want to go in the Tower again, because the others would tell her again to go join them. No. She wanted to stay up here, alone, in the rain. The rain helped her think. And even maybe relax, and feel a little bit more…happy. _'Oh, silly you…' _Raven thought "How can you be happy after…" she said to herself

"Um…Raven? What are you doing alone up here?" Robin suddenly appeared.

"Robin, I…" Raven turned to face him "Nothing"

"What nothing? You're standing alone under the heavy rain and this is nothing? You're solemn and sad, from the moment we came back here you haven't talked to anyone, you were locked in your room and now you're standing alone in the rain; crying. What's wrong Rae?" Robin asked her.

"It's nothing Robin…Really!"

"Come on Raven…"

"Please Robin…It's personal." Raven responded as she sobbed

"No matter how personal it is, you've always been telling me everything! You know you can trust me Raven…Tell me, what's torturing you?"

"I just can't bear the loss" Raven whispered

"What loss?"

"Uh…" Raven lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I miss him so much Robin…"

"Who? You didn't make clear what loss you can't bear"

"Beastboy's loss…I can't take it. I…" Raven turned her back to him.

"Why? You and Beastboy were always fighting…How's that possible?" Robin asked surprised

"I love him Robin…You and Star were way too busy with your own little romance to notice that, but we were together…For just the past two days." Raven said and she lowered her head

"Then that's why you…"

"I feel weak without him…I can't see happy faces around me…I miss him very much…"

"You know you can tell me anything you wish…"

"I do"

"…No matter what time, no matter what place…I'll always be by your side"

"Thank you"

"No need"

"It's just that I…"

"You can't take the loss"

"I guess…"

"Or…You mean that…When did you start dating?"

"You can't really say it was a date…He took me to the park with the cedars….Remember that day when he asked you what was my favorite flower?"

"You mean Thursday?"

"Yes…That was our first……'Date' if you like."

"Uh, Raven, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's ok Robin…The only problem around here is that he can't be with me anymore…"

"You'll get used to it. I'm sure. And don't forget that, as you said, he wished you to live a happy life! Not a miserable one!"

"Yes, but without him…"

"Um…But…look, now I know what your problem is, but you will not overcome it if you stand here in the rain and just…You know. Furthermore, the only thing rain will help you to get is a cold!"

"Without him…Life has no meaning. Last night I was thinking that if something ever happened to him, if I lose him, I would commit suicide because I don't want my life without him!"

"You really don't mean it, do you?"

"…"

"YOU DO?"

"I'd rather die from catarrhal pneumonia but staying alive and be without him. Oh, how I wish I would have showed him my love earlier…." Raven fell to her knees and started crying. She shivered and her shoulders trembled.

"You must be joking! Look at me Raven…Do you really want to DIE because some psychotic villain killed Beastboy? This doesn't make sense! Are you sure that THIS is what you really want? To commit suicide?"

"But at least I will be with him…"

"Never be sure. You never know"

"But…"

"Listen to me Raven. Beastboy died. He was your boyfriend, ok, this is a real loss, but life goes on! No matter how hard we try, and whatever we do, we can't bring him to life or turn back time. You need to move on. You really shouldn't stop feeling now!"

"Only Beastboy made me have happy feelings…Now that he's gone…"

"This doesn't mean that you should dive again! Raven, you're the most touchy-feely person I know! Truly, I don't believe that you can't feel!"

"I'm not saying that I can't feel, I'm saying that I can't have happy feelings! Neither happy emotions, nor happy thoughts. He showed me the greatest love I've ever felt, he was everything I could ask for…But…What I can feel now is….Sadness. Misery. Despair. Sorrow. And…pain. Nothing else. He made realize how great life can be, but I guess I'm not worthy enough and they took him away from me…He's dead and I'm still alive; that's the most clear proof of how cruel life can be"

"Raven…"

"Forget it Robin….I will never learn my lesson. I just can't take it. And the rain…"

"What's with this damn rain?"

"The rain…Don't blame anything on the rain…It helps me…."

"With what?" Robin asked "Raven come on! The rain will help you with nothing but gaining this damn pneumonia you want so much! But when you'll lie down sore and sick, you'll blame me for letting you up here! C'mon!" He wrapped her wrist and pulled her to his side.

"NO! Let me go! LEAVE ME ALONE ROBIN! Raven cried out loud and her voice were colored from her pain .She freed her hand. She turned her back, put on her hood and cried out loudly. Her tears fell one next to another, she couldn't stop anything. She turned to face Robin once again and sobbed.

"Raven think of what I've told you…You're not alone, you still have us!"

"Yeah, but Cyborg has Jinx…"

"Bumblebee"

"Whatever. Cyborg has Bumblebee, you have Star…Even Red X and Slade have girlfriends…And what do I have?"

"Wow, wow, wow, take it easy…Red X and Slade have what?"

"You didn't know?"

"I had no idea!"

"Anyway. Red X picked a relationship with Jinx and Slade found a common –God knows how- with Blackfire and now they are together…."

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?"

"No…"

"Then just think of what I've said. Cyborg and Bumblebee. Red X and Jinx. You and Starfire. Slade and Blackfire. You all have your ideal match. I…Even before his death, he had a girlfriend who was WAY too good for him, he had Terra. It's obvious; I don't deserve such a special gift…."

"But Raven…"

"Good night Robin. And please go"

Robin let her go and looked at her. Her eyes where shining out a dark sorrowful light. Her look reflected pain, sorrow, self-disgust, grief, affliction and despair. She looked even more paler, and if that was possible, she was livid. Raven lingered and she noticed that his masked eyes were staring at her. She turned her back to her –for now- best friend

"Fine then. If you want it so much, you can stay up here. Tomorrow morning…it's his…his funeral. 9:00 a.m. . . . Be there Rae. You really need to say goodbye." Robin said and went down.

Raven stood alone in the rain. The raindrops were mixing up with her tear and you couldn't tell if she was crying anymore or not. In her mind everything was a mess. Thoughts, words left unspoken, memories, moments she shared with him…All these times she have punched him, kicked him shouted and yelled to him so he would leave her alone…The memory of his green skin and black-pink uniform hugging when she have beaten Trigon…His hand helping her up everytime she fell…His warm embrace when Malchior tricked her…And their soft first kiss just a day ago…She couldn't take anything anymore. Raven looked down at the city lights. Blinding lights that allowed her to see all parts of the city clearly.

She scanned every little corner of the city with her eyes and reached the place where Slade had done what he could to destroy her life. Killing one of the Titans meant that he was weakening the others. And most of all Raven, who seemed to be the second most powerful in the team.

Raven shook her head. No, she wasn't going to sit still and let everything run through her hand. She wiped away her tears and stood. She flied back to her room, picked the pillow from where she had dropped it and lied on her bed. She was going to go to Beastboy's funeral, yes, but she was going to make Slade pay for everything he'd done to her. She was going to make him beg her for mercy.

**Ah, man, I like it, I like it, and I like it when Rae gets angry….YEAH! I wrote this chapter on the space between paragraphs on my chemistry book…Can you believe it? And I got a "get out of the class, Miss Polatidou" from my teacher when he read it…He thought that because I was out of the class and I didn't attend the lesson, I would not understand anything. Fuck him. I wrote a test and I got 19/20….Who cares about stupid chemistry when you have to deal with TT? She kicked butts now, didn't she? REVIEW!**

**P.S.: The lyrics are from Evanescence's new song, "Good enough", from their new cd.**


	4. Letter to my long lost loved one

**HI MY FRIENDS I'M BACK! With another TT chapter! This one is BB/RAE, and sad, as always. This chapter is one of my favorites. Everything in here, except from the last two sentences, it's a letter I wrote to my best friend when someone I loved died. The guy I'm referring to in my fanfic "Do you remember me, anata"…Anyway. Hope you like!**

**I DO NOT OWN TT, THOUGH I WISH I COULD!**

**---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -**

**---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

After Raven got in her room, she lied on her bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. He rmind was busy. She was thinking of Beastboy, seeing Beastboy in front of her in a ghostly image, she was dreaming of Beastboy...This shouldn't be happening. She should go on.

Raven stood pu and went to her desk. She took a white sheet of paper and feathered pen, opened the bottle with the ink and started writting her thoughts down to the paper. The thoughts tha was about Beastboy and what he meant to her.

"Dear Beastboy

Everything is always wrong for me.

No one cares and when they do, they always pity me. There's no way I will ever be like them. I don't know what they know, I can't understand anything. I'm just so different. I don't like the music they like, I don't like parties and balls, I am not going out often, I always stay in my room and…I love books. Everyone else hates books an, but I'm a bookworm.

I am not of the Earth. For them, I always am the one to avoid. Because I stay in my room and I have wonderful journeys to other worlds, times and dimensions through books, they always tease me. I am always the creepy one, the terrifying one. They don't want to be next to me, they always say that "if you stay next to her you'll be like her"….And this "like her" is always bad. Very bad. It's like…I have a disease that can't be cured and it's very dangerous. So they don't want to be next to me.

I've always wanted to be someone else. I wished, I hoped and I've longed for it so much, but it never happens…Why anyway? Do I deserve anything good? No. Am I accepted from the others? No. Am I happy and smiley? No. I am sad and sorrowful. I am not beautiful; I am creepy, bad, cold, dark and different. And their words are sharp.

They all judge me from my appearance. Just because I look like that, they're staying away from me. The avoid me. They talk about me behind my back; they never say what they think of me in front of me. Are they afraid? I don't know. But…If they don't like me, they can tell it in front of me! I don't like the way the act for me…They're all against me. I only have my books. People are hard, the world is cruel and I'm in the middle of it. If you're different, they try to shut you down, to erase you. You're not like them, you're invisible for them. And, either you want to believe it or not, you vanish.

They just don't care for what you hide in your heart. They only want everyone to be like them. And if you resist, you'll never be like them, you will be the bad guy. Even if you're just special they'll make you believe that this specialty is bad, they'll say you're different and here goes. Your doom. You're crying, but they don't care. They bury you deep down and they stop referring to you, like you never existed. They erase you. Mind me, you'll all live it someday.

I was strong enough to go through such thing when you were by my side, my love. But now that you left me, I can't stand anymore.

Forever yours, Raven Roth"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ----

--- --- --- ---- -- -- --- --- --

**AWIE! Wow, I wrote THIS ONE very fast…Oh, me I really don't know one thing for sure. You know me….I don't know why I have such an attitude for sad stories, it just happens. I don't know, really. Maybe it's because when I cry I'm beautiful, and when I laugh, I'm not. My new boyfriend says the I look gorgeous when I cry, but I don't have such a great smile…Oh, Oh, I love him and this does great, because I don't smile often…Sometimes I don't smile at all. I'm glad he likes me when I cry, because I cry many times a day….SEE YA ALL!**


	5. The saddest funeral ever

**HI! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! Oh, this one is very creepy. If you are getting scared easily, skip it! Lots of graveyards, burying, funeral and such staff in here. That's what I mean. I hope you like it, though creepy!**

**---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- - ---- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -**

**-- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---**

The next morning Raven woke up earlier than usual. Earlier than the others. She stood up, put on her cloak and her hood, and headed to Beastboy's room. She opened the door and entered. She walked to his bed and realized the others have made a coffin from cedar's wood for Beastboy, and have already put him inside. They haven't put the cover on it yet, and Raven was able to see her loved one. He seemed normal. Even though dead, he seemed like he was only sleeping. Raven wished he was immortal too. She begged HIM too make all these just a nightmare, but oh, how came that HE was blind and deaf for her?

"Please Beastboy…This can't be real, my love…Wake up, please. Open your eyes, baby, I beg you…I know you can hear me, please…" she whispered but Beastboy couldn't hear her, he was already gone.

He was dead from the very moment Slade's shot reached him. And Raven knew it. She just wasn't willing to believe that Beastboy sacrificed to let her live. _"But his cold, long lost body is a living proof of the fact that he is dead. How ironic…His corp being the "living proof" of…." _Raven thought to herself and shook her head. She leaned forward and touched his frozen skin with one of her pale fingers. She has expected him to be frozen and as cold as ice, but for being dead….he was extremely warm.

Raven pulled her fingers away from him and stood back as the soft noise of the door sliding open reached her ears. She closed her eyes and heard Robin, Starfire and Cyborg entering her dead lover's room.

"So, Rae, you decided to come?" Cyborg asked her

"I am so glad that friend Raven is coming to say her goodbye to our lost friend Beastboy…" Starfire stated.

"So you've made up your mind Raven…" Robin said inexpressible.

"I guess…I guess that he deserves more than I what I have already given him…I want to be there when…When it happens." Raven said. She went closer to the uncovered coffin and dropped her head to Beastboy's side. "I only wish that we could get over this…That you wouldn't have to die…" She whispered next to his ear. She placed a soft small kiss on his lips and this touch indeed was cold.

Raven felt like she has just been hit from a lighting. Something like a very strong light lit up her mind and the pure truth was revealed beneath the shadows of her sorrow. Beastboy was dead, end of story. Robin was right; none could do anything to bring him back and that was it. The Titans were going to bury him and make his funeral the best it could be, he deserved it, but this was it.

They could do nothing more or less

"So...We're taking him to the back now?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Star, gimme a hand here..." Cyborg said as he tried to put the cover on the open coffin. "It's huge!"

"Here we go, friend Cyborg!" Starfire said and they put the cover on it. Then S tarfire lifted the whole coffin by herself and held it in her hands

"You're pretty strong, Star" Robin said. He opened Beastboy's room's door and made space for her to pass

"To the seasore. H eloved to stay there. I think it's the best place to bury him..." Raven said

"Ok. Star go" Cyborg said

Starfire flew through the long corridors of the Tower and got outside. She held the coffin in her hands, and waited for Cyborg to dig the big hole where the coffin was going to be put in. When he finished, all the Titans held one of his four edges and put it inside. They pulled the dirt back on and stood on a circle. They didn;t know how to do a burial service, and the only thing that came to everyone's mind was a little "speech". And that was what they did; Robin talked first and then the rest followed.

"Beastboy...We are very sorry for your loss.You know that we are full of sorrow, we want you back but... You have been a very good friend and fellow. You were the shining light when everyone was down and moody. You always knew the best joke to tell, you chose the right moment to say a thing, you always knew what each needed to hear to cheer up...You are pricelesss." Robin said and placed a hand on his heart's side.

"I will always miss you, buddy. I will never find someone like you, even if I look for him all over the universe...You were the greatest opponent, BB. I already miss the times we spent playing video games,stinkball and watching movies...I will always remember you, buddy! Be on care!" Cyborg said and wiped away a tear from his real eye

"My green Earth friend Beastboy...I don;t know what Earth people say at such a situation,but I'll try my best. You really was the greatest fellow in the team. I feel I have to thank you for giving me my pet, friend Silkie...And I want to thank you for everytime you made me laugh..."Starfire placed her hand on her heart's side too, as Raven was getting ready to talk.

"No words in any language can desvribe what I feel this momment...Beastboy and I didn;t have the greatest of relationships...but we...found a way to get things worked out. We weere together for the last one day before this psycho, Slade kill him...He loved me for...I don't know how many time, but...I loved him too and...I was so alone and he made me feel something else...Nop more misery, but...I know this might seem impossible, but, yes, with him, even I could feel happiness. And when we kissed...Even I felt bliss, it was like a resurrection. And that's why the emptyness inside me will never again be filled...And the open wound inside me will always bleed. It might be invisible, but it will always bleed. He was getting close to heal it, but...Now that my only ray of happiness is gone, I know that I won't smile again...Neither laugh. I will always love him, for the rest of my immortal life, but he will never be by my side again..." Raven said. Shw was whispering when she began, but when small diamond tears appeared in her eye's corner, she spoke louder. She tried, but she couldn't hide the pain in the tone of her voice. Her bue eyes were gliding from the tears than filled them; they seemed as if they were mad of crystal. Raven's frozen look showed out the image of a being just hit from the worst of all things that can happen to someone. Shw putmon her hood and opened her mouth to continue, but the words never came out.. She never found the chance.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --**

**OH, MY GOD! My back hurts from all these hours I spent to write this one. I wrote it, I checked it, I corected the mistakes, I copied the handwritten work from my notebook to the computer...UH UH UH! Hope you liked (if you can like something that describes a funeral...) it, and PLEASE review, I went through many things to write it!**


	6. Know the unknown

**I haven't updated any of my stories for much long….But now that it's Christmas, I am doing a very hard work, I really do! And I hope you all like it, because I stayed up very late to write these three chapters that will follow. The sixth chapter, the seventh chapter, and the eighth chapter are these three chapters I wrote the night of the 26th of December, when it was raining, I was alone in my room and I have turned off the lights…..Creepy atmosphere, but it worked good. It helped me write my fics.**

They grey smoke of a bomb that has just exploded hid the Titans from Raven's eyes. She coughed, her eyes were filled with tears and she rubbed them, trying to clear her view. When she did it, she yelled their names, but all she could hear was moans and a deep voice whispering next to her ear. A very familiar voice.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Your speech was quite interesting, my dear Raven. I dare say that I almost _felt_ some _pity _for your loss…It seems that our friend _BB_ more to you than what I thought…" the voice said. The more she was hearing this voice, the more Raven was getting closer and closer to remember who owned it. And then a light shone in her mind

"You…" She said simply "Again"

"Oh, yes, it's me…Obvious, isn't it?" the voice spoke again

"What do you want? You already made three, no, all of us fell pain, several times and for different reasons, what do you want now?" Raven said.

"You know what I want…I've already told you"

"I repeat. What do you want?"

"If you insist….I want…Nothing…I only want to make you feel MORE pain!" The person whose voice was reaching Raven's ears appeared behind the smoke. "And make sure you fell hurt enough to do what you promised!!!"

"What do you mean Slade?"

"Oh, nothing in particular…You **know the unknown, **Raven." Slade said and looked behind her, where the Titans were standing up and surrounding her. "How sweet…What a pity; I am going to make it bitter…" he said and he targeted Starfire. "Say goodbye to your sweet little alien friend, honey!"

"NO!" Raven yelled "Azrath metr--!"

"Too late!" Slade wrapped her wrist and made her fall on her knees. He shoot; and the target was locked. Starfire was going to…

"NO WAY! HIYAAAA!!!" Cyborg yelled as he moved. He went and stood in front of a frozen Starfire, who was protecting Robin with her green-star fireballs and had no idea she was in danger. Cyborg became Starfire's shield and Slade's shot hit him instead of Star. He fell on his knees, his systems and circuits were overheated and his electronic self overloaded. He lost his senses and lied cold in the ground in front of Starfire's legs as Slade was vanishing into the air.

Slade might have vanished, but his voice fainting remained

"Do not forget the antidote Raven…You can gain it"

--- --- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**THE END! Of the chapter of course, I will not end the story here! Get ready for the next chapters! Are already here! See ya! And I hope you are not going to flame me for everything I write on the next chapters. See ya soon!**


	7. Double Death

**Chapter 7 up! This may seem as if it is a Robstar chapter, but I just couldn't help it. I needed the moment of them kissing to drag memories from Raven's mind and bring them on the surface again. Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Raven lied hurt on the dirt. She felt tired and couldn't open her eyes. She knew another Titan was dead, and she knew it was her fault. But she wasn't willing to open her eyes, stand and face reality.

Robin and Starfire gave her mo wrong; they believed when Slade made her fall, he also weakened her somehow. They were sitting next to Cyborg's damaged robot body, lost in their own thoughts. In the end, Robin sat on his knees, and he began t dig a hole next to where they have buried BB just half an hour ago.

"What are you doing Robin?" Raven heard Starfire asking

"Don't ask. Could you gimme a hand here, baby?" Robin responded

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Help me dig a big hole"

"How big?"

"Big enough so Cyborg can be buried into it." Robin said.

Starfire flew to his side and helped him remove the dirt. When they finished, they lifted Cyborg's body from where it lied and put it in. Then they pulled the dirt back on and said a few words for the lost Titan. They bring Raven back to her senses. But she was already fully awoken and she was crying. She felt hurt.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Did this psycho injure you, Raven?" Starfire took off Raven's cloak to see if she was alright.

"No…I am ok….But…" Raven said and she tried to stand up, but some dizziness hit her like lightning and made her fell on her knees again. "Uh…My head…" she murmured.

And then fainted.

"Maybe we should take her inside and put her to sleep." Robin said. He took Raven in his hands, lifted her in his embrace and headed to the Tower. Starfire took her cloak and followed Robin inside. They entered the Tower and closed the door behind them. Each door they were going through, Robin activated the shield behind their backs. They reached the common room, and then headed to Raven's room. They put her in her bed, covered her with her blanket. And then they went out of the room.

"What are we going to do, Robin? It seems Slade is once again after Raven…But why? What's so special about her? And what about this...antidote he referred to?" Starfire's face was a big questionnaire.

"Uh…I wish I knew, baby. But I will not try to find out. The last time I did it, the last time I tried to find out why Slade was after one Titan, this Titan ended up Trigon's portal to Earth. I am not willing to have to face the same problem again." Robin answered.

"But what if it's something very bad again?"

"Don't worry my love; I will let none hurt you."

"And what about Raven?" Starfire said as they were going to the common room

"I will carry both of you under my protective wings."

"But…"

"I will let anyone or anything get to you, Star. Is that clear?" Robin said as they were sitting on the couch.

"…"

"Is that clear, baby?"

"…"

"Then maybe this is clear" He said as he pulled Starfire to his side.

She have lied with her head on his legs. Robin lifted her chin and pulled her in his embrace. He kissed her gently. Starfire drawn herself into the kiss, and stopped thinking of how much sorrow she had in her soul, of how much she already missed her lost friends, of the danger that Raven may have been in again. Robin did the same thing, he devoted his whole self into the kiss and stopped thinking about the future, about what the dawn of the new day would bring, of what the dawn of the previous day brought, of the loss their only friend was suffering…They were so busy that they didn't notice Raven's lonely figure.

She was slipping silently into the kitchen, dragged a glass and filled it with water. She left as silently as she could, but as she was leaving; her sight fell on the image of the two Titans kissing eachother passionately on the couch in the common room. She felt her alter into ice, her body transforming into a frozen sculpture and her heart turning to an icecube as she had a flashback of her own kiss, the first and the only one she have shared with BB.

The glass slipped between her frozen fingertips and fell to the floor. It crashed onto the slates and broke. The noise surprised the two lovebirds and they broke the kiss. Raven howled in pain from her memory and immediately left the room as Robin was getting up to see what was going on.

"Raven? WAIT! RAVEN! What…?" Robin tried to ask her, but she has already gone to her room. "What's gotten into her?" he wondered

"Maybe it's because we were kissing…" Starfire said

"What's so wrong about it?" Robin asked

"I don't know…Maybe when she saw us; an image so tender and loving dragged memories from of the back of her mind and brought them on the surface…"

"You thought all that by yourself? Baby you amaze me!" Robin stated

"I'm getting better and better each day!" Star smiled

"You surely are!" Robin said and he lifted her in his embrace as he started to walk towards their room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

**End of chap 7!** **Oh, this one was really difficult for me to write.** I **was writing my diary too when I decided to write one more chapter for this story…It's my favorite of all I have written so far. Uh…Mumbling the same phrase again and again, I'm sick of it! I am going to write one more chap now. CU!**


	8. All on my own, cold and alone

**HIYAAAA! I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! If I have to say one thing for this story, I will say that this is my favorite. And it's dark, cold, creepy, mysterious, but romantic as well. The story reflects all the different parts of my inner self and inside world….Uh, huh. Believe it or not, this one came to me in my sleep, formed as a dream. I was dreaming of the fic! I didn't believe it either in the beginning, but then I thought that it has happened before to me. Almost always, what I am about to write, either for my fics or for my book, comes to me in a dream. Ahhh….This one is a little short, but the next one is longer. ENJOY**

**WARNING: There's a dialog between Raven and one of her inside selves that may seem a little…Out of place and time, but anyways.**

**---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…Why to me? No way, this can't be real, yes, it's just a vision…Relax Raven, it's only your imagination, it's not what it seems…AHHHH, **WHY IS ALWAYS ME**?" _Raven thought to herself. From the moment se have dropped the glass and returned o her room, she kept thinking that her eyes were tricking her. But no.

She saw Robin kissing Starfire, nothing could change that fact. Nothing could change the fact that this kiss reminded her of her own one, either, but… "What the heck, they're in love! Who am I to blame them? If it was me, I would do the same thing!" She thought.

"_Who are you trying to trick, Raven?"_

Her own mind was going by her! If she hasn't gone mad yet, this certainly was the tie to. What else would happen to her this weekend?

"No one, if it was me I would do the same, I am sure!" she said. She was talking to herself, if that was possible!

"_Yeah, sure. If it was BB, you would have definitely be kissing passionately in the middle of the night…" _Said the voice in Raven's mind in a sarcastic tone

"I don't see where the irony goes…"

"_Who talked about irony?"_

"You"

"_Oh…Is that because I'm just…TELLING THE TRUTH?"_

"Stop"

"_Wow, wow, wow. My little girl is growing up and she goes through emotional mess"_

"I said stop!"

"_My, my, my, it seems that someone around here is taking life way too seriously…"_

"STOP!" Raven howled like and injured wolf. She fell back exhausted as the voice in her head was fading. But she realized that the voice was right. She couldn't get over her loss, and the same time she tried to convince herself that what she saw was just her imagination that played tricks to her, she heard her friends laughing and sharing words of love, so she let everything run through.

"I am worthless…" She murmured. She lied back on her bed, covered herself with her blanket and heard the rain suddenly begin, pouring drops down. The sky have went crimson red; it was obvious from the rain that the sky was once again crying for the loss the Titans Tower was suffering. Raven closed he eyes and immediately fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

…………..………

……………

…….

Dreamless?

Not at all.

**I told you this was going to be short…But I didn't think it would be THAT short! Oh, I am going to write the next chapter now, I love the coming chapter! You'll understand what I mean….**


	9. Dreaming

**HI! This chapter is describing one dream of Raven's. And it's also the exact description I've made for a landscape here in Greece. I was on a school excursion; we were going on a one-day trip to mountain Vorras. And as I was looking out of the window in the bus, I started to describe all the landscapes we were coming across. All the valleys, the rivers, the trees, the plants are posted and described in my diary. Two pages of my diary made this chapter come in life. **

"………_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but God, I wanna let it go………"_

It was raining. It was raining and she was lying frozen on the cold ground, on a mattress of blue orchids, sapphire blue roses and deep ocean blue violets. Raven stood up and levitated.

The landscape around her was fantastic, it was gorgeous. The view it offered was amazing. Raven looked down and she saw green chloe, green grass and a fading spine of Blue Mountains surrounding her. Everywhere around her, golden red brush strokes were adding a magical note on everything she could see. The trees didn't have any leaves, but, although empty, the branches were beautiful.

Who could see such beauty? None has ever found or seen anything like this; it was the greatest sight Raven's eyes have ever given to her. None else cared to see under the surface and discover the magic nature was hiding.

"………_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show…_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me………"_

Everything around her was brown green and golden red

"………_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me………"_

Raven flew through this magical place to see more. Now the landscape was filled with golden red shrubs, who quickly were giving their place to tall dark green trees. Raven was now seeing low green grass and drained branches, in all the shades of brown and green. And here appeared some little swamps, and some plants like stubbles. They looked like stubbles and ears of corn in the same time. They were all so beautiful!

"………_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay ion love with my sorrow………"_

When Raven looked up to see the sky, she saw it was clouded and she realized it was raining. The sky though had an awesome shade, something like grey mixed with light cyan blue. And the thinner branches of the trees seemed black with this magnificent background color. Raven found everything thrilling, but she doubted she was able to see everything.

Now she was flying above a field. This one didn't offer any special views, only dirt and grass, but very low, black and "skinny" in a way. The grass was so low that it looked like fluff.

And…What was that? A lake. _"WOW!"_ Raven thought _"It's like a mirror!" _She was right. The surface of the lake was so clear that it seemed as if it was a mirror made from crystal. So fragile…There was a little island in the middle of the lake. It looked perfect… Oh, if only she could write down everything she was seeing…To write and post on paper every little detail of the gorgeous view her eyes offered her…..

"………_I don't wanna let it lay me down this time………"_

Everything's perfect. And she could see the blue line of the fading horizon touching the grey edges of the snowy mountains. It was nice. The trees around her now were brown with leaves ion the color of a cherry. But there were some who had leaves in the shade of golden orange. The ground was green, but the trees were ochre brown with golden foliages…

"………_drown my will to fly………"_

As she started to fly over the mountains, she felt something cold touching her cheeks. Raven looked up and saw tiny snowflakes dancing among the branches. It was real snow! Some of the valleys she was flying above now were already covered from snow. And soon she realized that it was winter

"………_Here in the darkness I've know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go………"_

Now that she was going higher and higher, the trees looked like cakes sprinkled with fine flour. Brown branches sprinkled with white snow. And the higher she flew, the snowier the landscape became. It felt perfect. Everything was snow white…Raven felt thrilled

"………_Darling I forgive you after all………"_

But a sudden lightning ceased her from daydreaming. It ripped the sky In two and clouds furrowed, became dark.

"………_Anything is better than to be alone………"_

Raindrops hit her hardly and the temperature suddenly seemed low…Very low. Raven felt cold, freezing cold.

"………_and in the end I guess I had to fall………"_

She gritted her teeth and cursed; what was happening?

"………_Always find my place among the ashes………"_

Couldn't she find some piece anywhere?

"……… _I can't hold on to me………"_

Why were they hurting her; even in her dreams they didn't leave her alone.

"………_wonder what's the matter with me………"_

Why?

"……_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, stay in love with me..._

…_I'm gonna let it go………"_

What was that? She have been listening to this song from the moment she woke up in this utopia, but only now she realized she knew the song, and the lyrics too. She listened to it carefully, but it was suddenly over. And then suddenly, her view changed to the image of Robin and Starfire kissing.

Then she felt BB kissing her under the cedar's heavy foliage once more, and….and Slade stabbing him in the back.

Pure crimson red blood jumped out of his mouth and fell all over Raven. Slade smiled sarcastically to her as her eyes were filling with tears. Tears that, as they run down on hr cheeks, were mixing up with BB's blood and made her seem as if she was crying blood.

Raven saw Slade taking off his mask as he was coming closer to her. He revealed a skinny skull, but what was he going to…

**-…!!!!**

"…_I never really _

_Wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really_

_Wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known…"_

**Crossfade – Cold)**

**---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- --- ---- --- -- ------ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --**

**This is the end of this very descripting chapter…The first song is Lithium you all know it I can say, and the last few sentences are lyrics from Cold, by Crossfade. **


	10. Haunted by nightmares

**Hiiiii! i'm back! Happy new year to EVERYONE!**

**to the story now**

**I decided to write one Robstar chapter in the story, but don't flame me Ravenfans, and not be happy Rostarfans, cause it's the only Robstar chapter. And one warning, Starfire dies in this chapter. So...Whoever hates her, party, and whoever likes her, well, don't be sad, she's in a better world now!**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Nah...I'm not feeling so well today. I'm a little ill and I have a little fever...**

**On with the story**

"NO!"

Raven was hawling in her sleep. Haer voice level overcame her usual screams, it reached a level higher than high. She was howling in despair, but her voice could be her as if someone have put a hand or something on her mouth

Robin and Starfire woke up, they heard their friend's painful screams and run to her room, afraid of seeing another Titan dead.

But no.

Raven was still dreaming, but also howling, but her scream was weaker now. Robin took Starfire's hand in his and walked closer to Raven's bed. "Um...Raven?" he asked in a whisper.

"Then suddenly, Raven screamed. This scream made Robin and Starfire cover their ears; the decibels of Raven's scream reached their culmination highlights. The reason for her increadible scream was a weird shape with two curves that was being engraved on Raven's left shoulder, like someone was intretching her with an invisible dagger.Crimson blood jumped from the wound and sprinkled the two surprised Titans.

"What the..." Robin wondered

"It's an 'S', Robin, look!" Starfire said.

And indeed, the letter 'S' was now appearing on Raven's shoulder. The textile of her black cloth was ripped all around the wound. On her bare pale shoulder, Robin and Starfire could clearly see the letter 'S' forming with Raven's blood.

"It doesn't look lik the mark of this Scath, right Robin?" Starfire asked and she held on Robin tighter.

"No, baby...It's something that I consider even worse than her birthmark...It's Slade." Robin said as he watched Raven's body curl and wrap, refold and move like her mind have lost control over her. Then a blue light that seemed to gush up from the inside of her body shone and soon, the whole room was shining from this cyan blue light.

"Ah...Robin? What is this?" Star questioned

"What's going on here? Why is this happening to Rae?" Robin asked too instead of answering her.

But there was none around to answer their questions. Then Raven's body folded in like a newborn baby, and the light became red.

"Robin! Raven...look at her!" Star shrieked and she pointed to Raven's side. More and more blood came out of the wound, but still, it seemed like a little scratch. Her body unfolded suddenly and tightened. A bliding white light gushed up and the whole room shone. The blood glide in the darkness and some of its tiny drops seemed like rubies

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled

"Robin, please, let's leave...It scares me..." Starfire pleaded

"But we can't leave Raven, not now baby!"

He was right. He was so right. They couldn't and they shouldn't leave Raven alone on such an hour. But it seemed that everything was against this decision.

Strong winds blew and the windows opened, the curtains floated under no control and black candles were lighten up. Blue flames surrounded the three Titans and the shadows around Raven's bed became even more freeky and creepy.

"ROBIN, PLEASE! I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Star yelled

"We can't leave her!"

Then, as Robin tried to keep Starfire in the room, a dagger appeared from nowhere and headed straight to Raven's bed. The two Titans were standing frozen and watched as the dagger was ripping the bedsheets and Raven's cloak. After tearing Raven's cloak, the dagger headed to Raven herself. It was like someone invisible was trying to hurt Raven. And then it happened. Invisible hands turned Raven to one side and kept her steady. The dagger ripped the textile of her black uniform on her left side and a phrase took shape there. Blooded symbols appeared on Raven's exposed pale skin.

Although the phrase was written in Azar's language, Robin and Starfire could read the foreign letters and understand what the sentence meant. "This jem is MINE!"

"AHHHHHH! Robin, please, I beg you, I fall to your knees baby please, Take me away from here! I can't keep wathcing Raven being tortured this way, please!" Starfire cried and hid her face in Robin's embrace. She shrieked; completely panicked.

"But, Star...She's our friend...We mustn't leave her alone, not now!"

If only he knew how right he was...The moment he was saying these words, the dagger fell on the floor in front of their legs.

"IIIHHH!" Starfire jumped in the air scared but then landed next to Robin again. "Aren't all these enough to proove you we shouldn't be here?"

"But..."

"ROBIN WATCH OUT! It's Slade!" Starfire howled as she pointed somewhere behind his back. As Robin was turning to face him, Slade jumped over his head and landed next to Starfire. He wrpped her wrist and forced her kneel beside him.

"Let me go, you hurt me!" Star shrieked in pain. "Robin!"

"STAR!" Robin yelled. He couldn't take seeing his love being hurt by his worst enemy.

Slade put one of his legs on Starfire's back and made her lie face down to the floor. He pushed his shoe on her back; Starfire screamed in pain "Robin HELP!"

"Get of her, bastard!" Robin shouted.

"Wow, wow, easy Robin...Better watch your words to your previous MASTER!" Slade said calmly. It was obvious that he enjoyed this situation.

"I said GET OF HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! Release her NOW!"

"Uh, Robin...You'll never change...Same old Robin, strong, protective...But always impulsive. Look around you and judge"

"I've ot nothing to judge, now get of my girl!"

"You're not the one to set te rules in this game, Robin...Look at me...And look at you." As he was saying these words, Slade kneeled next to Star, picked up his dagger and placed it next to her neck."I am readyto cut her throat in the least move you'll make, and you can do nothing about it. Now give me what I want and who knows...Maybe I'll let your life's love live." He said sarcastically.

"You're sick Slade."

"Yes Robin...I am sick of being alone and defeated, being the one who loses all the time. Being the one to feel these feelings, to her voices in your head, to have nightmares everynight, to lose whatever I do. Even when I had a bargain with the incarnation of evil, he betrothed me."

"That's the unfairness of being the bad guy, Slade. That's the price you have to pay, be beaten, untrusted, doubted and betrothed. Every side has prices we must pay. Our price is that we can't have normal lives, we must fight evil every momment. And she knows it better than anyone..." Robin turned his head and looked at Raven. Her body was all sweaty and still swirling and turning once to one of her sides and once to another. She surely was in a comatose situation, no doubt about it.

"Look, I don't have time for your little philosophies, though I can tell you've grown a bit wiser fro the last time I saw you, but...Give me what I want, and I promise you will never see me again!"

"Oh, yeah? And what's it that you want?"

"Simply and clearly: Raven."

"WHAT?"

"Didin;t you hear me? Raven"

"Raven is staying with us...Why would you want Raven, anyway Slade, what's the idea?"

"There's no particular reason Robin...Not when a man wants a dark, creepy, strong, empathetic, fully grown and beautiful girl by his side."

"Huh? So that's it?"

"Simple, isn't it?"

"I thought...Wait a minuite, isn't Blackfire your..."

"What me? With Blackfrie? Bad information Robin, very bad."

"Raven told me...Don't yu have Blackfire for such stuff"

"No, SHE wanted to have me for 'such stuff'. But I don't care. All I want is Raven and only Raven."

"Then you've chosen the wrong girl, Slade. I don't know what's going through your mind, but Raven will never be taken from the Tower. Never again! She's staying here! LET STAR GO AND GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA MY TOWER!" Robin yelled and threw his daggers and a little rocket to Slade

Immediatel, the villain reacted. "You leave me no choise, Robin..." he murmurd and he lifted Starfire in front of him as a shield. So Robin's shots and daggers hit only Star.

"NO!" Robin howled. The smoke disappeared; so did Slade.

"You killed her Robin...You are the only one responsible..." Slade's voice was a fading whisper

Everything around Robin went blue; all he could see was Starfire, lying on the floor, all wounded and blood running from many several wounds and injuries on her body. "No..." he whispered. He run to her side and kneeled beside her. "Star..."

"Uh..." Starfire opened her eyes slowly. "R...Robin..."

"I'm here baby, I'm right beside you..."

"Robin I..."

"No baby, don't talk, you're wasting your energy..." Robin said and felt his eyes filling with tears. Luckily Star couldn't see them

"...I want you to do...a last favor...Befor I die..."

"No! Who's telling such thing, no Star, you're not going to die baby, don't talk like that..."

"Robin...Don't try to...take my mind away...of the...inevitable...I know it's...my time to die...My jem is broken, right?"

"Jem, what jem?"

"The one on my suit...The green sapphire..."

"Uh...Well, I-"

"It's broken Robin...I can feel it... Don't lie to...keep me...alive..."

"No, no Star! You're not going to die, I'm not gonna let it happen!"

"You can't control it Robin...Nobody can...When the jem...that we...have on our suits...breakes...we Tameranian die...And...Nothing ever changes...Our lives are often short..."

"Yeah, but I am not gonna let your life be short too, Star, not yours too! You're too young to die!"

"...Age has nothing to do..with life on Tameran...This jem...controls...life and when...it's broken...all the life and...energy we...store in it...fades away..."

"It can't be! It can't be this short life STarfire, no!"

"We don't...have time...Robin...We have only two...minuits..."

"But Starfire..."

"Robin you do me no good...I am dying...I don't want...to leave this world...sorrowful...do me a favor...a last wish, honey..."

"Uh...Alright. What is it?"

"I've always wished to...be able to see...your..." Star stopped. She closed her green eyes and took a deep breath. And just then...

"STAR! No!" Robin said and kneeled next to her head.

"We're running...out of time...Just a minuite left..." Star whispered

"Tell me what you want to see!"

"Your mask Robin...remove your..." This pause was the longest. Robin panicked; he thought STarfire was dead, but just this moment... "... want to see your eyes Robin..."

Robin gasped. He never thought that there would be a day that someone would ask him to take off his mask and he would do it, but it seemed that this day have just come. He was always willing to do anything to please Starfire, and now she was dying. He wanted her to be happy.

"As you wish..." he whispered. He lowered his head and took offf his mask

Silence

And then...

"Robin...Your eyes...are so..."

"Blue?"

"Yes...and...Gorgeous...I've never...Your eyes are so...beautiful Robin, why...do you...insist on hiding..." Sta said, but then somethiung ceased her from breathing. She looked up, to see Robin worried, and the green in her eyes faded.

"My last dream...It came true...Thank you Robin...I will...leave now, but I...am going to wait for..."

"No Star...Don't waste your time and breath"

He was right. There were only fifteen seconds left.

"I want you to leave happy...But also to wait for me, 'cause I am going to come one day, no matter what." Robin said a Star was becoming more amd more paler.

Ten seconds left

"My last breath, Robin...take it..." Starfire whispered with all the power he could find inside her.

Seven seconds left

"I'll hold it forever" Robin said and he leaned forward. He kissed Starfire for the last time. And as time went on, as the seconds where going by, life was leaving Starfire and this made the kiss even more painfull.

"Goodbye..." The fainting words that Star whispered in his lips made Robin's eyes fill with burning tears. They rolled down his face and fell on Starfire's closed eyes, but even then the kiss did not break. Until the last second of Starfire's life, until the last drop of her blood floating in her veins and then out of her injuries, none of them held back. It was like they both were trying to breath life in each other.

And then Star left her last breath escape her lips. She fell back and was left frozen in Robin's embrace. A small smile rested on her pale lips and her closed eyes made her seem calm and peaceful. She have just left this world.

"I will always wait for you Robin..."

**Uh, don't flame me for ruinning the story with this chapter, I know it sucks. But I did it for my sister, she loves Robstar, and I am ill, yes, now I know it. I have shivers and fever, I'd better go to sleep. See you! **


End file.
